cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Phillipa Meraux
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Christine Lansdale New Contact(s) Information Counter Terrorism Specialist Phillipa Meraux used to be a hero herself. Known as Clandestine, she specialized in infiltrating terrorist cells and other covert groups. But during the Rikti War, all that changed. Phillipa was caught in some crossfire between the alien invaders and the Circle of Thorns; though she survived the blasts, her powers never returned. She retains many of her contacts from her days as a hero, along with all the expertise and knowledge she acquired on the streets of Paragon City. Today she uses that expertise to help other heroes continue her crusade. Initial Contact I've heard good things about you. I'm counting on you to use my information to do the things I can't. Don't let me down. Story Arc Store * Inspirations * Level 30 Technology/Natural Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 30 Natural/Magic Dual Origin Enhancements Missions Rescue Mission Part one Briefing Have you met my friend, Eliza Thorpe? She works for the city's missing persons bureau, and she could really use your help. She's got a lead on a missing U.S. army officer named Lt. Joseph Hildebrandt. From what she says, it sounds as though he's being held in a Rikti base. I don't think I have to tell you that the missing persons bureau doesn't have the personnel to handle this on their own. They need a hero like you. Please go ask Eliza Thorpe how you can find the missing officer. Eliza has one of the toughest jobs in this city. Be good to her. Mission Objective(s) Unsure, assume it was delivery mission to Eliza Thorpe. Rescue Hildebrandt, Rikit POW Briefing Eliza Thorpe: Lt. Hildebrandt's been missing since the Rikti War, but his wife received a letter from him just this morning. In it, Hildebrandt details the location of a Rikti base where he's being held. I need you to get to that Rikti base and rescue Lt. Hildebrandt. But be ready for anything; sometimes the POWs we recover turn out to be Rikti spies in disguise. It's no small shock for the families, I can tell you that. Once you rescue him, he'll be debriefed by Christine Lansdale, the military consultant. She should be able to tell you if Hildebrandt is really who he claims to be. Search Caves for POWs Briefing Christine Lansdale: Well, we ran every scan in the book, and it looks like Hildebrandt's the real deal: human , through and through. Based on what he told us, I've got a hunch about where the rest of his unit may be. There's a possible Rikti base that would be a perfect location for a POW camp. It's a system of caves with only one entrance, isolated and easy to secure against attacks. I'd like you to check out those caves and see if you can find the rest of the missing officers. Debriefing Prevent the Rikti from destroying the force fields that protect the city Briefing I need your help with a dangerous situation. A group of engineers was working on the War Walls near Talos Island when they were captured by the Rikti. The Rikti have attempted to bring down the War Walls before, and it they can stop the engineers from making their adjustments, they just might succeed. The good news is that the villains have been isolated in an emergency forcefield. The bad news is that it may not prevent them from affecting the War Walls. You've got to rescue the engineeers and prevent the Rikti from destroying the force fields that protect the city. If the War Walls fall, Paragon City will be ten times more vulnerable to a Rikti attack. You'll have to rescue all of the hostages and shut down any computer the Rikti have overridden. Mission Objective(s) It's hard to believe that the weight of the War Walls now rests squarely on your shoulders. * Stop Kenslet & his crew * 8 engineers to save * 3 machines to save Badge: War Wall Defender Completion of this mission earns a hero the Netogiator accomplishment badge. Debriefing Well, you may have just prevented a major Rikti assault. According to those engineers you rescued, the Rikti needed to bring down the War Walls in order to override the city's teleportation network. With that kind of transportation, we would have seen strike forces all over the city within hours. The people of this city sure owe you a debt of gratitude today. External Links *